Dyeing Change
by marine-machine
Summary: Kate makes a dramatic change to impress the one person she didn't think knew she existed!


**Dyeing Change**

Disclaimer: The characters not belong to me, but I'd really like them to! I'm just taking them for a spin

Rating: K +

Summary: Kate makes a dramatic change to impress the one person she didn't think knew she existed!

* * *

Kate walked into the elevator and waited as it began to move. She wondered if it had been worth it, to see the expression on the man's face. The man who she had been falling in love with ever since they met three years ago. The elevator dinged and she strode out, stopping as she walked into the bullpen. Glancing at Gibbs, she gave a small smile when she saw him staring at her.

He swallowed, barking at her in his usual manner, "You're late!"

"Sorry, my hair-dressing appointment took longer than I thought it would" Kate replied

Gibbs looked her up and down, then returned to his work, without saying anything else

Kate silently sighed and walked to her computer, booting it up.

"Nice hair do, Todd" Tony complemented her, watching her from behind his desk

"You don't think it's a bit red?" Kate asked, feeling a bit self-conscious

Tony cocked his head to the side and watched her, "Is it permanent?" he eventually asked

Kate rolled her eyes, "You don't like it. I over-did it, didn't I? My hair-dresser said red in my hair wouldn't show very well unless he put a lot in"

"Well," Tony conceded, getting a slightly pained expression on his face, "Maybe she could have toned it down a bit"

Just then, Abby came bouncing into the bullpen carrying a large caf-Pow! and large coffee. She happily greeted the team, depositing the coffee on Gibbs desk.

"Wow, Kate!" she exclaimed as she stood in front of her desk

"What do you think?" Kate asked

"Umm, it looks great!" Abby told her, then leaned in closer, "Did it work?"

Kate shrugged, then answered softly, "I don't think so"

Abby glared at Gibbs, then turned back to Kate, "Don't worry, we'll fix that"

"Did what work? Who're you trying to impress, Kate?" Tony asked, standing next to Abby, but already knowing the answer

"Would you all get back to work!" Gibbs growled at them, "Abby what are you here for?"

"Ah, I'm not here?" she asked, receiving a look from Gibbs, "Right" she said, making her way to the elevator

Gibbs looked back at his work, without looking up, he said, "And Kate, your hair looks great"

* * *

The day past quickly, the team caught a case and busied themselves with investigating it. They were eventually able to conclude that their marine had committed suicide, rather than being murdered. After finishing their reports, they still had an hour before they were due to finish, so set about keeping themselves busy until they knocked off.

"DiNozzo! Isn't there something else you could be doing!" Gibbs barked

Tony shot at one of the fighter pilots on his computer and closed the window, adopting an innocent smile as he looked at Gibbs, "Like what, boss? I'm sure looking over cold cases was in the job description"

Gibbs narrowed his eyes at the man, "So why don't you do that, then?"

Tony sighed and looked through the open case on his desk. After a few minutes of silence, he looked back at Kate, "So, got anything planned for tonight?"

"Yeah, I have a date" Kate tossed back, without looking up

"Really? With who?" Tony asked, noticing Gibbs' head shoot up at her confession

"A man with silver hair and…dark eyes" Kate described, "Around fifty"

Gibbs looked back at his work, but kept his attention focused on the conversation and wondering who the mystery man was.

"Anyone I know?" Tony asked

"Ah," Kate thought about it, "Maybe"

"Can I guess?" McGee asked, with a knowing smile

Kate narrowed her eyes at him, "Sure"

"Richard Gere" McGee said automatically

Kate gave him a stunned look, "How did you know? Abby tell you?"

"Kinda, she said something about watching pretty woman with you" McGee responded

Kate growled at him, "Tony, hit him for me?"

"Oh, I don't know if I'm into physical violence, Kate" Tony replied

"Kate, can I talk to you?" Gibbs interrupted

"Um, ok" Kate said, getting up and joining Gibbs in front of her desk. She followed Gibbs, glancing at Tony as they went by, giving him a confused expression. Tony smiled at her and made a shooing motion with his hands. As they stood in front of the elevator, Kate tried to read his expression, but his face was blank. They went into the elevator, and when somebody else tried to get on board, Gibbs glared at them and told them not-so-politely to get out.

Kate looked around the elevator anxiously, wondering what this was about. Finally the doors closed and Gibbs hit the emergency button, running a hand through his hair and breathing out deeply. He turned around slowly and looked at her up and down, trying to form words.

"God, Todd, you're gonna be the death of me" he commented

Kate watched him, thinking that it was best if she didn't respond and let him get whatever it was off his chest.

Gibbs looked at her hair, wishing to run his hands through it. Instead, he stuffed his hands further into his pockets and sighed, trying to think about what he wanted to say.

He swallowed, trying to find his voice again, "I meant what I said earlier, your hair looks great"

Kate smiled, "I'm glad you like it"

Gibbs returned the smile, then looked away, seemingly shy, "Ah, can I ask you something?"

Kate frowned; it was unlike him to act like this, "Yeah"

Turning around, he squinted at her, "And you'll answer truthfully?"

"Of course" Kate replied

"Earlier, Tony said you were trying to impress someone, is that true?" Gibbs asked to the elevator floor

Kate nodded, knowing where this was going.

"Ok" Gibbs conceded, "Well, if you want my input, anyone who you have to change for, isn't worth it"

Kate frowned, she hadn't expected this. Gibbs reached across her and flicked the emergency switch, starting the elevator again.

Gibbs gave her a smile, but it looked more like a grimace, "Enjoy your date"

"Wait, hang on" Kate said, suddenly angry, she flicked the switch again, "What the hell was that about?"

Gibbs frowned, confused with the outburst.

"Gibbs, I don't have a date tonight. Abby and I were thinking about seeing a movie, but that was subject to change, depending on…on you" Kate responded

"Me?" Gibbs asked

"Why do you think I dyed my hair? I've been falling in love with you since Air Force One!" Kate shouted at him

"You dyed your hair red for me?" Gibbs asked unbelievingly

"Yes!" Kate told him

Gibbs smiled, "You didn't need to do that. I don't only go for red-heads, Kate. In-fact, I've been in love with a brunette for around 3 years, but I didn't think my feelings were shared."

Kate's mouth opened and closed a few times, trying to comprehend what he'd just told her. Gibbs took advantage of the situation, and stepping into her personal space and brushed his lips against hers. Kate put her hand on the back of his head and drew him in closer, making good the kiss. Gibbs moaned into the kiss and wrapped his arms around her, pressing her against the wall of the elevator.

Kate licked his lips, seeking entrance. Gibbs opened his mouth, allowing Kate entrance as she mapped the inside of his mouth. They eventually pulled apart, in need of air. Gibbs looked at Kate hungrily, wanting to do it again and more, but the logical side of his brain told him that this wasn't the place.

He traced his finger over her lips, whispering, "Kate, we're gonna have to talk about this"

"I know" Kate told him, just as softly

"You wanna come over for dinner?" Gibbs asked, still holding her tightly

Kate smiled, "Never thought you'd ask"

Gibbs returned the smile, "Never thought you'd accept"

After another deeply satisfying kiss, they broke apart. Gibbs switched the emergency switch, causing the elevator to move again. The elevator dinged and they strode out, sitting back at their desks and biding their time till they could leave.

* * *

"Ok, I'll see you all here tomorrow" Gibbs finally announced, standing up and shutting down his computer

Tony frowned, "We still have half and hour to wait"

Gibbs clicked his computer a few times, "Well, if you want to stay here that extra bit longer, that's fine with me, DiNozzo, but I'm leaving early"

"Early minute?" Tony asked as he stood up, not believing him

"Yeah," Gibbs replied, packing up his gear

Kate smiled as she gathered her gear, heading towards the elevator. She entered and smiled as Gibbs jumped into the cart as the doors were closing.

"Hey" Kate greeted him with a smile

"Hey," Gibbs returned and gave her another kiss, breaking apart when the elevator dinged on another level

Ducky walked in and studied them both, before turning to face the doors, "Jethro, Caitlyn" he said in greeting

"Ducky" they said in unison, then broke out in laughter

Ducky turned around to face them, frowning at their uncharacteristic behavior. Kate and Gibbs tried to control their laughter, straightening up and clearing their throats.

"Jethro, I trust you won't forget the charity ball tonight?" Ducky eventually asked

"Charity ball, Duck?" Gibbs asked

"Yes, the one you agreed to go to three weeks ago" Ducky told him

"Ah, Ducky, I have other plans" Gibbs said, trying to get out of it

"You're presenting it, Jethro" Ducky reminded him

"Now, I would never have agreed to that" Gibbs insisted

"You didn't, you were told to" Ducky told him, "By the director of the charity, you've avoided it ever since you started here"

"I'm not going, Ducky. Especially if I have to present at it, they're gonna have to find someone else" Gibbs told him

"Yes, I thought you might feel that way about it" Ducky finally relented, "That's why Jimmy said he was keen to do it"

Gibbs smiled, "Ducky, what would I do without you?"

"I really don't know" Ducky responded with a smile, "But I'm sure you'd survive"

They filed out of the elevator and made their way to their respective cars. Ducky said goodbye to them as they reached his car, telling them to enjoy whatever it was they decided to get up to. As they reached Kate's car, they made sure they were out of sight of the cameras and gave each other another kiss.

"I'll see you at my place?" Gibbs asked

"Where else do you think I was gonna go?" Kate asked

"I dunno, thought I may have dreamt that encounter in the elevator" Gibbs said shyly

Kate smiled, "See you later"

Gibbs watched as she drove off, then quickly went to his car and drove home as fast as he could.

* * *

Kate sat down on the couch and took a sip of her wine, waiting for Gibbs to join her. they'd ordered Chinese and made small-talk, now they had to have a serious and unavoidable discussion. Gibbs sat down next to her, putting his glass of bourbon on the coffee table.

"So," Kate said

"Yeah, so" Gibbs agreed

Kate smiled, "Well, what's on your mind?"

"The pretty young brunette sitting beside me" Gibbs replied

Kate's smile widened as she playfully hit his arm.

Gibbs cleared his throat, "Ah, does the age-gap bother you?"

Kate frowned, "If it bothered me, I wouldn't have dyed my hair"

Gibbs smiled, running his hand through the red strands. Then straightened, "Ah, some of our superiors may not think to well about our relationship, me being your boss and everything,"

"So, we won't tell them," Kate assured him, "But we have to tell the team"

Gibbs looked at her, "Why?"

Kate rolled her eyes, "Because they've wanted us to get together for ages. Abby was the one who suggested I dye my hair"

"Oh," Gibbs said, not knowing that the team already knew, "Everybody knew?"

"Pretty much" Kate agreed, "Anything else we need to talk about?"

"Yeah, I need to tell you about this leave your taking" Gibbs said

"What leave?" Kate asked

"The leave that's effective in a week" Gibbs stated, "That you're taking for around two weeks"

"Oh yeah?" Kate asked, wondering what he was talking about "What about it?"

"I'm accepting it" Gibbs said, "We'll have to leave DiNozzo in charge, because I'm taking leave effecting in just over a week"

"Yeah? How long are you going for?" Kate asked

"Around two weeks" Gibbs said with a smile

"You don't think that's a bit sus?" Kate asked

Gibbs smiled, "I don't really care"

Kate smiled back and gave him a kiss that left them both gasping for breath, and wanting more. Her smile broadened when she realised that she had finally got the man she wanted.

* * *

Fin...Please review! 


End file.
